De Gaulle (Civ4)
Charles de Gaulle (22 November 1890 – 9 November 1970) was a French general and statesman who led the Free French Forces during WWII. General Info De Gaulle leads the French in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Musketeer Unique Building: Salon Starting Techs: Agriculture, The Wheel AI Traits *Strategy: production (5) and growth (2). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: -1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 0 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 110 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 5 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 80 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 20 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 10 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -2 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 6 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: -20 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Charles de Gaulle was President of the French Fifth Republic, Prime Minister of France and leader of the French resistance during World War II. Born in Lille, France, de Gaulle would fight in both World Wars and guide his country through reconstruction before his death in 1970. As a young man, Charles de Gaulle was drawn to the life of a soldier. In 1912, de Gaulle graduated from Saint-Cyr, the premier military academy in France. Two years later the precocious, young soldier found himself in the midst of the carnage of World War I. Captured by the Germans after the Battle of Verdun in 1916, de Gaulle was held for nearly two years before being released when the War to End All Wars finally came to a close. After a brief stint fighting with the Polish during the Polish-Soviet War, de Gaulle returned to France and began publishing numerous papers on the state of modern warfare. His most prophetic, "The Army of the Future," published in 1934, argued that the static defenses of the Maginot Line, France's key protection against another German invasion, would not last in the face of a modern mobile assault. His words would go unheeded. With the German invasion of France and the capitulation of French leadership, de Gaulle escaped to Great Britain, firm in his belief that while the government had folded, France was not defeated. From England, de Gaulle broadcast a message of resistance back to his homeland, stating "France has lost a battle, but France has not lost the war." Leaving Great Britain, de Gaulle traveled towards the French colonies in Africa, now under the control of the Nazi-sympathizing Vichy government. Creating the new base for his "Free French" movement in the Congo, de Gaulle won a series of key victories against the Vichy and German forces, steadily increasing his strength and renown. When France was finally liberated by the Allies, the Free French forces were there to take control of the country. De Gaulle became the interim Prime Minister as the Fourth Republic was created, but disagreements with the nascent government ended in de Gaulle's resignation. In 1958, economic struggles and political infighting in the Fourth Republic drew de Gaulle back into power and would mark the beginning of the French Fifth Republic. With a strong hand, de Gaulle began a period of driven, some would say bullheaded, modernization and redirection of the French state. Ushering in France's nuclear age and breaking ties with the problematic French colony of Algeria, de Gaulle ensured that France would remain among the premier nations of the world. Category:French Category:World War II era Category:Industrious Leaders (BtS) Category:Charismatic Leaders (BtS) Category:Industrious Leaders (Civ4) Category:Charismatic Leaders (Civ4)